Deceived
by Tisha
Summary: Story 1 of The Minako Trilogy. Minako is in love but none of her friends trust her boyfriend...and they turn out to be right about him.


Deceived

By: Tisha

Rated: PG-13

Minako skipped down the sidewalk happily, humming some song she had heard but didn't even know the words to. She finally reached the diner where she was meeting her friends and she went inside, heading for the large booth they always sat at. Rei, Makoto, and Ami were already there and Minako shook her head at Usagi, late like always. Usagi was older, wiser, and a wife, but she was still Usagi.

Minako sat down and joined in with the gossip. Usagi didn't arrive for another twenty minutes. "I'm SO sorry I'm late! I hope I didn't hold up your lunch." She scooted into the booth next to Rei.

"Well we haven't ordered yet. We were waiting for someone." Rei smirked at her and Usagi smiled.

"Okay, okay, I said I'm sorry! It's not my fault, I was out looking for a job."

"Still haven't found anything?"

Usagi sighed as she sipped the milkshake that was now melted. "Nope. It's so hard! They all want someone who went to college!"

Minako decided to change the subject to make Usagi stop thinking about her job search. "Speaking of, how is school going Ami-chan?"

Ami looked at her, surprised that she would ask. "Pretty good. I'm learning a lot."

Usagi laughed. "I didn't think there was anything more you could learn, Ami!" She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and fingered her wedding ring. "Minako, how are things with Keiji going?"

Minako sighed dreamily. She was happy to finally have a boyfriend. She was so used to sitting and hearing about everyone else's dates and romance and had given up on her own. But then it had come and knocked on her door, literally. "Good. We've been spending a lot more time together lately and I'm totally crazy about him! He's always busy with work but we spend most of the other time together."

Makoto smiled at her. "I'm happy it's going so well, just be careful, okay?"

"Be careful? What do you mean? I love Keiji and he loves me. I'm starting to believe this is the one. He's the guy I'll marry."

"We're happy for you Mina, but he's just so much older than you." Rei's voice was gentle as she told Minako of the concern they all had.

Minako shrugged. "It's only two years more than the difference with Usagi and Mamoru, and look at them! I'm seventeen you guys, I can take care of myself!"

They all nodded, knowing that Minako was not stupid and wouldn't get herself into a bad situation, but the look of love in her eyes seemed to wash out everything else. And they all worried about her.

•••••••••••••••••••

The soft knock at the door made Minako's heart jump. That would be Keiji. "I'm going out!" She yelled to anyone in the house and rushed out the door. Keiji smiled at her.

"I thought I said to honk! What if my dad had opened the door?" Minako took his hand as they walked to his red convertible. "Oh, Minako, you worry too much. You've got to loosen up. Why do we have to be a secret anyway?"

Minako buckled herself in and sighed. "At least for now, okay? They're way too protective." She looked forward as he pulled away from the curb. She watched as he drove down her street and got on the freeway. "So, where are we headed?"

"I've set up a romantic dinner in a private dining room at the Sheridan Inn. It'll be great."

Minako smiled at how creative he was. He always had some amazing date planned. "Sounds wonderful."

"What time do you have to be home?"

Minako shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They won't notice I'm gone."

•••••••••••••••••••

"Mamo-chan, how much longer is that going to take? I'm bored." Mamoru looked up from his paperwork.

"Usako, this is very important. I have to pass this test if I'm going to graduate. Isn't there anything on TV?"

She shrugged. "TV's is boring when I watch it alone." She sighed and was about to go in and watch TV anyway when there was a knock at the door. Happy to have something to do, she went and answered it. It was Makoto, with a tray of cookies and a big smile on her face.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to bring these cookies for the happy couple. Are you busy?"

Usagi smiled and stepped back to open the door wide. "Nope, come on in." Makoto entered the apartment and set down her cookies on the table.

"Hey Mamoru."

He looked up. "Makoto. Good thing you're here, Usagi's bored." Usagi smacked him playfully on the arm, took a cookie, and led Makoto to the family room.

Makoto hesitated for a moment, and then spoke up. "Usagi, do you think Keiji is a little weird?"

Usagi sat next to Makoto and let out a breath. "You're worrying about her, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I only met him once but he gave me a creepy feeling."

"I know. It kind of bothers me too. But I think Minako is smart enough to be a good judge of character, and we have to trust her." She sighed. "She really seems to love him."

Makoto nodded. "You're right. Minako can take care of herself. I just can't help wanting to spend more time with him so that I can get to know him better."

"Maybe we'll make something up when we can all go out together."

She nodded again. "That's a good idea. I have to admit, it is nice to see Minako so happy."

"Yeah, it is."

•••••••••••••••••••

Two weeks later the five of them were out shopping at the biggest shopping strip in Tokyo. They'd been there all day, spent lots of money, and had lots of fun.

"You guys, look!" They all followed Usagi's finger with their eyes and saw a small sign in the window of a video game store that said "Hiring."

"Wow, that'd be perfect for you Usagi, go and ask about it." Usagi didn't even hesitate to oblige as she headed for the store, her four friends on her tail. They lingered outside for a few minutes to look separate from her and then went it, browsing around. Usagi was talking to someone at the front counter and they heard the man say. "No, High School is fine. Just fill this out."

They looked around at all of the games and comic books while they waited for Usagi to finish. She was in a better mood afterwards.

"I think I might just get that one, you guys!" She smiled broadly. "That would be so cool to work there! And I've been getting bored sitting around the apartment while Mamoru is working for school."

They were all excited for her and they shopped for another hour before deciding to break up and go their separate ways.

"I think I'll drop in to Keiji's office. He said it's right over here somewhere. I've never been there before, it'll be a nice surprise." They all noticed Minako's sudden excitement.

"I'll go with you. If you don't mind that is." Makoto stated suddenly.

"Why would I mind? It'll be fun!" Minako looked at the rest of them. "Anyone else wanna come too?" Ami, Rei, and Usagi all had stuff they had to do though, so Minako and Makoto headed off together.

"I think it should be right down this street somewhere." They both scanned the names of the many stores along the sidewalk for the travel office that Keiji worked in. "There!"

Makoto followed Minako's gaze and saw the office at the other side of the street so they crossed together. The office was small with a single desk, where Keiji sat.

"Hey!"

Keiji looked up and his eyes widened for a second when he saw them. "Minako! Wh...what are you doing here?"

Minako frowned at his response. "I thought I'd drop in and surprise you. I expected you to be happy about it." She crossed her arms, a little mad at him. She was annoyed at the way he was treating her like she was a pest in the way. And she soon learned why.

"Daddy!" A little boy ran in from the back room and clutched Keiji's leg as another child, a girl a little older than the boy, ran in after him.

Minako swallowed hard to rid herself of the feelings swirling through her. "'Daddy?' What... who... I don't understand." Her face was crumpled in concern and Makoto put a hand on her arm, trying to lead her out of the building. Minako wriggled away. "Keiji, what is this?" She was barely keeping control of her tears.

The two children stared at her and Keiji glanced nervously at something on his desk. Minako followed his eyes and picked up the small frame. It was a picture of Keiji. He was with a beautiful dark-haired woman and the two children. "Oh my... Oh my God. I... I can't believe..."

Keiji started looking angry at the way his kids were looking curious and he couldn't control his temper. "Get out of here Minako." She stood, looking at him, as the tears finally spilled from her eyes. "NOW!"

A loud sob broke in her throat as she turned and ran, Makoto right on her tail. Minako ran around the side of a building into a narrow alley and fell to her knees, weeping loudly. Makoto knelt down beside her and wrapped the crying woman in her arms. Minako sobbed for a while before she was even able to speak. Makoto kept whispering comforting words to her, although they didn't comfort Minako at all.

"Mako, I... I can't believe... What have I done?" She looked at Makoto with watery eyes. Her face was wet from the tears and her makeup was smeared down her face. "I... I AM the other woman Makoto!" She was talking loudly as tears still streamed from her eyes. "I slept with someone's else's husband!"

Makoto was shocked. "Slept with? Minako you didn't..." She trailed off as she saw the look of agony on Minako's face. The blonde nodded and wiped at her eyes, struggling for control.

"I'm so stupid. You guys knew all along and I was just blind. I... I was just... in love and... I never thought..." She was crying too hard to get her words out properly and Makoto helped her to her feet, leading her in the direction of her apartment.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto worked in her kitchen, busily making gingerbread cookies, Minako's favorite. Minako had fallen asleep on Makoto's couch after she brought her home and tried to help her.

"Mako?"

Makoto hurried into the living room at the quiet call of her name. Minako was sitting up on the couch. She looked terrible from all the crying. "Why am I here?" She held her head and her eyes were sad and depressed looking. Almost hollow.

"I didn't think you'd want to go home in the condition you were in. Why don't you call your mom and stay here for the night. I have a cot you could use."

Minako still stared ahead, at nothing. "Okay, thanks." She sighed, but didn't move.

Makoto brought her the phone and she dialed her number and quickly told her mom that she was staying over at Makoto's for the night.

Makoto looked at her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Minako turned to her. "Mako-chan, how could I be all right?" She sighed and clutched at her stomach. "It's not even so much that... that I was deceived so easily, but Mako- I was ruining a family. That woman has no clue that... well, you know."

"It's not your fault Minako. He's a jerk. He is the one doing it to his wife, not you. You couldn't have known." Makoto was shocked at how calm she was being. Normally she would be really mad at Keiji. Instead she felt peaceful just being a friend to Minako when she really needed it. The oven dinged and Makoto stood. "I made you cookies." She smiled warmly at Minako before leaving the room.

She came back in with a plateful of gingerbread cookies in the shape of little cats. But when she reached the couch she saw that Minako was once again asleep. She smiled and set the tray down on the coffee table. She decided she should call the others, just so they would be informed, so she picked up the cordless phone and dialed Ami's number.

•••••••••••••••••••

Makoto woke up at seven the next morning and checked on Minako, who was still sleeping in a ball on the couch. Noting how cold it was in the room Makoto covered her with a blanket and headed to the kitchen to make them both some breakfast. She decided to make pancakes and eggs, and she started to squeeze some fresh oranges to make juice. Makoto enjoyed cooking and liked having other people to cook for since normally it was just herself. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" She glanced at the clock. It was only 7:15.

She opened the door and found Rei, dressed in a red flowered spring dress. Rei smiled at her and bit her lip. "I just wanted to check on Minako."

Makoto motioned with a hand for her to come in and replied softly, "She's still asleep. I'm making breakfast though, are you hungry?"

Rei sat in the chair near the sofa that Minako slept on. "No, I've already eaten. Could I have some water or something though?"

Makoto walked into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of orange juice. Rei took it and smiled. "Thanks." She turned her eyes to Minako and watched the woman sleep. She sighed. "Poor Minako-chan. I can't believe he was so horrible."

"I know, now I understand why we had a bad feeling about him." Makoto walked back into the kitchen to work on her breakfast as she kept talking. "You should have seen him Rei, he was so mean. Both of those little kids were there and he just yelled at her to leave."

Rei watched as Minako twisted a little on the couch. "I think she's having a bad dream. I can see why, too. Mako, you don't think she really did-"

Makoto cut her off. "I didn't want to, but I believe it now. I could tell from the horribly sad look in her eyes. It was like a part of her heart was just ripped out."

Minako groaned as she opened her eyes and Makoto came back into the room. Minako sat up and held her head. "Hi Rei," She croaked sleepily as she noticed her sitting there.

Rei got up and moved to be next to Minako on the couch. "How're you feeling?"

"I've got the worst headache. I don't feel all that great about myself either."

Rei smiled at her, trying to fight back her own tears as she watched Minako's eyes water. "It's not your fault. You should have never been put in this situation."

Makoto went to the kitchen again and came back out with a glass of orange juice and two aspirin. "Here, for your headache. Breakfast is almost ready too." She handed them to Minako and sat on the chair where Rei had been. The three of them were silent for a minute and Minako's quiet sniffling broke the silence.

"He said he loved me. And...and I loved him. I just wanted it to be real so bad I ignored everything that didn't seem right. I was afraid that I'd lose him if I acted too immature or naive."

Rei put and arm around her shoulders to comfort her as Makoto headed back to the kitchen to get breakfast together for the two of them. She offered the plate to Minako who took it and she sat back in the chair with her own. Minako sniffled and took a bite of her eggs.

"I am naive. He always had to go in the middle of our dates. Or he'd go in the other room to make a call on his cell phone when we were out late. I should have figured it out but I guess I was just too blinded by love to see the truth." She shook her head at her own stupidity and took another bite. Her heart ached at the love she had lost and at the thought of the family she had come in between. She wondered if his wife would ever know, or if he would ever do it again. The day she first met him came back to her.

She had been doing her chores at home when the doorbell rang. No one else was home so she answered it. Keiji had stood there, holding Artemis in his arms. _"Does this cat belong to you? I nearly hit him and I thought I should get him safely inside." _His smile had been so warm and Minako had thanked him. He had lingered at her door and complimented her hair and her cat. He had finally asked her out and Minako couldn't resist. Two months they had been together. It had been one of the longest relationships she'd ever been in and the first time she had ever felt love so strong.

Now she just felt used. Betrayed. She felt ashamed at what she'd done to his wife at the same time she felt angry at what he had done to her. She gulped down the last of her orange juice and stood up. "I think I'll go home. I just want to be alone for a while." The other two girls stood with her.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll call you later."

Minako nodded and waved a hand behind her as she left the door. Makoto and Rei looked at each other and Rei let her tears for her friend spill from her eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••

The next day was a Sunday and they hadn't seen or heard from Minako yet. At four o'clock Ami, Rei and Makoto headed for her house to check on her. Minako's mom answered the door with a big smile for the girls.

"Hi girls, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Is Minako here?"

"Where else would she be? She's been in bed since yesterday. Won't even come out to eat. Do you girls know what's wrong with her?"

They all exchanged glances and then shook their heads. Minako's mom shrugged and invited them to go up to her room, which they did. The room was dark, with only one small light on. Minako was in bed, in the same clothes she had worn for the last three days. Artemis sat near her on the bed, a worried look on his face. Makoto went and sat on the bed.

"Come on Minako, cheer up!"

She looked at her and didn't say anything. Her eyes were dry but it was obvious she had been crying.

"Get out of bed Minako-chan! We're taking you shopping!" Rei moved to Minako's closet and got out an outfit for her to wear.

Ami stepped up to the bed and took Minako's hand. "Yes, and we're going to drop by and visit Usagi too."

Minako looked up at her. "Usagi?"

Makoto got off the bed and tried to drag Minako out. "Yeah, see you've been in bed so long you don't even know what's happening. Usagi got the job. She's worried about you and wanted to come with us here but she had to work."

Minako swallowed. "Oh."

Rei laughed and brought her the outfit. "Moping is not gonna get you anywhere. Let's get out and have some fun!"

Minako looked from Rei to the outfit and then to Makoto. She sighed deeply and bit her lip. "I guess you're right. No matter how much I cry or deny it or stay in bed he's still married. I can't waste a fun life on such a jerk." She looked between them and slowly got up. "Let's go and see Usagi."

"Minako you look so thin and pale. We've got to get some food in you."

Minako tried to laugh but couldn't get it out right. "Yeah, I'm starved."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi saw her friends come in the store and was happy to see Minako was with them. She seemed different though. Her eyes didn't have the same carefree sparkle they used to. She walked around like a middle-aged singe person who was bitter at life, instead of the seventeen year old she was. She looked around for her boss and didn't spot him so she went up to them.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi Usagi, how's work going?"

Usagi shrugged. "Pretty good I guess, but I miss Mamo-chan and you guys."

Minako mumbled something that Usagi couldn't quite make out. She thought it was something along the lines of 'I miss Keiji' and she tried to disregard it. She grabbed for a nearby manga that she knew was Minako's favorite and held it up to her.

"Look, it's the first issue! I could give you a discount if you want."

Minako looked at it and shook her head. "I don't feel like manga."

She really just felt this hole deep inside of her that she couldn't explain. She knew that Keiji was a jerk and didn't deserve her anyway and she knew that it wasn't really her fault, but she couldn't help feeling lonely and dirty. Like a completely different person who was used and discarded. She knew her friends were trying so hard to cheer her up, and she really wanted to cheer up. She tried to have a good time with them, and in reality she did. But she still felt empty inside.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako walked up the stairs towards Makoto's apartment. Her friend expected her over so they could just spend some time together. Minako hoped it wasn't another thing to cheer her up, she was getting really sick of that. She still felt a little ashamed and used, and she expected she always would, but she was as close to her old self as she figured she ever would be. It had been over three weeks and she had put it behind her, as well as she could. She had gotten her spirits up a bit but then ended up getting a flu that wouldn't go away.

She finally reached the door and pushed the small button to announce her arrival. Makoto came to the door a few minutes later and let her in. "So, what're we gonna do anyway?"

Makoto shrugged. "Whatever, I just wanted someone to keep me company." She laughed a little. "It gets lonely." She sat down in the living room and Minako did so too. "Minako-chan are you over the whole thing?"

Minako sighed, a bit angry at it being brought up again. "I'm as good as I'll ever be Mako. I gave something special to someone who was not and this feeling I have inside is just the consequence." She shrugged. "I guess I'm pretty much over it."

Makoto looked at her skeptically. "Well, I know I can't understand exactly the way you feel, but the way I see it, you are still lucky."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend or anything either. And I really don't mind since I have you great friends. But I don't even have a family. You have all of us who love you as well as your parents."

Minako smiled at her. She realized it was true. She couldn't imagine having to live all alone so young and caring for herself that way. She really never thought about how lucky she was to have her parents. She nodded at her. "I know. I'm sorry Mako." Minako realized how much Makoto and the others cared about her. They had really been there as great friends when she was going through so much. Even though she had lost something to Keiji she still had so much more than most people. It made her feel a little bit better and she hugged Makoto. "You know, I really feel better."

Makoto smiled at her. "I'm glad."

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako sighed as she noted that she had about another block to go. She was headed to the Shrine to meet up with the girls for a Saturday shopping trip. It was such a long walk and Minako felt out of breath, which baffled her since she had done it so many times before without any problem. A sudden nauseous feeling washed through her and she clung to a light post to support herself. It passed a few minutes later and Minako breathed heavily, wondering where that had come from.

"Minako!" She heard her name and turned around to find Usagi running toward her. "What's wrong?"

Minako shook her head. "I don't know, I just felt sick all of a sudden. It's just this flu that I've had."

Usagi looked concerned. "Still?"

Minako nodded and they walked the rest of the way together in silence. The other three were already waiting for them and they got a few remarks about it from Rei when they arrived.

"Oh, shut up, baka, Minako is sick!"

Rei looked at Minako with a sudden frown. "Are you still sick, Minako-chan?"

The other girls were all gathered close and they were all worried for Minako. Minako was just bugged about it. For over a month all they had done was worry about her. She didn't know why this flu she had hadn't gone away but she hated being fussed over all the time.

"A flu shouldn't last this long. You know Mamo-chan is in Med. School..."

"Usagi-chan."

Usagi put a hand up to Ami and continued. "I'm sure he could take a look at you."

"Usagi-chan." Ami said it with a little more stress this time and Usagi turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm studying for Med. School too you know." Ami said it very quietly.

"Oh." Usagi turned back to Minako. "Or Ami could figure it out."

Minako tried to stop herself from laughing at Usagi as she nodded. "Sure, do you have any ideas why it hasn't gone away, Ami-chan?"

Ami stepped up closer. "I don't know, what are all of your symptoms?"

Minako shrugged. "I dunno, I just get nauseous a lot, and then it goes away again. Or I feel light-headed and get headaches a lot. I'm also not taking normal exercise as well anymore."

Ami frowned and looked concerned. "You can't think of anything that could have triggered it or anyone sick you were around?"

Minako shook her head. "No."

Ami bit her lip and looked even more worried. "Umm, Minako, can I ask you something?" Ami almost blushed a little but her face was serious as Minako nodded and Ami dragged her away from the group. Usagi, Rei, and Makoto watched as they talked back and forth for a while, Ami's face getting more concerned with each thing she learned.

"Oh my gosh, are you sure?" Minako's voice was loud enough for them to hear but they couldn't make out Ami's answer. Minako swallowed and turned toward the three of them. She approached slowly, looking at nothing in particular, especially not them. When she was right in front of them she didn't say anything, just looked blankly and breathed heavily.

"Minako, what is it?"

"Does she know what's wrong?"

Ami came up behind them and waited for Minako to answer for herself. She finally looked up at Usagi, Rei, and then Makoto. She sighed and answered plainly. Her voice was amazingly calm as she said the words and shook her head in obvious shock.

"I'm pregnant."

The End.

Feedback is good. ^_~


End file.
